prison_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochizuki Chiyo
Mochizuki Chiyo is a waitress at Mangestu-do. She is first introduced as the Mysterious Woman, but later on, she is revealed as Mochizuki Chiyo once Tetsu Akatsuki and Nagi Saeki chase after her in Chapter 3. Mochizuki is from a poor farm family in the mountains. Her parents died from diseases when she was a child. She works to keep her ill older sister in a mental hospital in hopes of the latter's recovery. Appearance Chiyo has lavender coloured hair that extends downwards, ending at her chest. A portion of her hair is tied back with a light green ribbon and she has a pale complexion with slightly rosy cheeks. Her attire consists of a light pink traditional kimono with a lime green obi that has a sakura pattern on it. The kimono ends at her ankles. She wears a white undershirt beneath the kimono. Personality Chiyo is kind and holds empathy to those that are suffering, often comforting Sumire and even attempting to cheer up Tetsu when he seemed down. She is also devoted, as shown through her relationship with Naoya where she treasures the times they had together, the mirror he gave her and still holds affection for him. However, she remains secretive when it comes to her romantic relationship with Naoya due to the class system that had existed during the era, even raising her voice or crying when Tetsu and Nagi refuse to believe the lies she had fabricated. Background Chiyo and Naoya had fallen in love and became lovers although it remained a secret due to the class system of the time period. As a result, no one was aware of their relationship until she had revealed it, surprising Mitsuru, Nagi and Tetsu. While the two were still lovers, Naoya had gifted Chiyo a mirror with the Saeki family emblem on the back which she holds and takes care of dearly. When her sister's condition started getting worse, she promised herself to never see Naoya again, thinking to herself that she had let go of Naoya's hand and devoted herself purely to working so that she could provide for Kaede and the medical funds involved with her treatment. She wasn't aware that Naoya had been murdered until Nagi and Tetsu had confronted her. When she had lost the mirror she had been gifted, she returned to Hyoutan Pond in an attempt to search for it, displaying her devotion and affection to Naoya despite it being her decision to let go of him. Additionally, when Sumire had mentioned a TOKKOH officer, she had wondered whether it was Naoya until Sumire had stated that it was 'an officer with a mole next to his mouth' (Yamato). The Prison Boys Chapter 1 Around the time Naoya's body had been discovered, Tetsu became immensely depressed and began wandering around, ending up in Hyoutan Pond where Chiyo had spoken to him in an attempt to cheer him up. It is hinted that she stopped seeing Naoya at around this time as well. She had told Tetsu to look up at the 12-Story Prison, informing him that if he always looks down, he, too, will become 'down'/ depressed. He thanked her and she left, accidentally leaving her mirror behind which turns out to be a crucial aspect of the story later as the Saeki's family emblem is engraved on the back. Tetsu, still unaware that the family emblem is on the back, asks Nagi if they could return it to the lady that he had encountered at Hyoutan Pond. Chapter 3 Nagi and Tetsu encounter Chiyo again. Tetsu speaks to her and she recognises him, however, the moment Tetsu mentions Naoya's name, she exclaims that she doesn't know anything about him and begins running away from them. Tetsu and Nagi chase after her, only for the 'running trio' to be caught by Mitsuru who was also in Asakusa at the time. Mitsuru demands the reason as to why Tetsu and Nagi were chasing after her and then they head to a cafe together with some reluctance from Nagi, originally believing it was an obscene cafe until Mitsuru teased him, stating that it was just a normal cafe. It's revealed that Mitsuru and Chiyo had met each other before as they had saved her from certain circumstances. He also mentions that he sometimes visits her at 'Mangetsu-do' just to see how she is. Tetsu proceeds to ask her why she was running away and she replies that she was afraid she was under suspicion of being a rebel and didn't want to get arrested. He contradicts her, saying that it was a lie or else she would've run away the first time she had met then upon answering that she was looking for something, she denies this and asks why she's being questioned so much. However, Tetsu continues and upon presenting the mirror, he states that she was looking for this as it was in her possession. She admits that it was hers with some reluctance until Tetsu says that it's not an ordinary mirror as the Saeki family emblem is on the back. She proceeds to have an outburst, exclaiming that she stole it from Naoya in an attempt to defend herself from Tetsu badgering her. However, the player should choose that she's lying as Naoya gave it to her, then highlight her first name being engraved onto the top of the mirror in block letters. She asks why they're so desperate to know about Naoya and they inform her of his death and she begin grieving as she wasn't aware of his death until now. With some hesitance, she admits that she can tell them what she knows about Naoya since he's deceased then reveals that she was Naoya's lover. Nagi is shocked and begins to deny her claims with Mitsuru teasing him for his brother complex then says honestly that 'it takes two to tangle', meaning that Naoya loved Nagi too much. Chapter 5 (True Ending) Chiyo runs to Hyoutan Pond along with Sumire upon the earthquake starting in Asakusa. She's relieved to see that Nagi, Tetsu and Mitsuru are still alive. At this stage, her sister's condition is unknown but she isn't mentioned by Chiyo. Later, the whole group, Sumire, Nagi, Tetsu, Chiyo and Yamato, proceed to get along, even taking a photo in memory of their times together. Character Gallery Card 2 "She is the precious female character among a lot of male characters. Her name was 'Chiyo Yanagi' in the original story and wasn't even a woman. The character was Naoya's best friend with a girl's clothes. Maybe you want to ask her, "Why did you give up?" but in the Taisho period there was a class system and if you were romantically involved with someone not in your class, you either had to flee the country or die. People in those days couldn't enjoy 'free love' like we do in a modern era. In that period, women couldn't have careers like men and had lower status. Women with western clothes and short hair (women rarely had short hair in those days) were called 'Modern Girl'. And then women who have jobs and didn't depend on their husbands were called 'Shokugyo-Fujin'. Though they were still rare and people didn't think it was normal. In Japan's history, those days were pretty different from our age. I put lots of burdens on her shoulders but I'd like you to cheer for her since she is trying to live with all her might." Category:Incomplete Page Category:Character Page